kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
J-36 Fighter Jet
The J-36 Fighter Jet serves as ErrorLandia’s main fighter jet, as well as the Confederation’s, during both of the wars that saw conflict on land. They are extremely fast, and use this speed to intercept enemy aircraft. History No matter who you ask, you often hear a similar answer; “It was completed shortly before the Falantan Civil War”. Well, believe it or not, that isn’t true! They were actually prototypes before the war and were only completed near the turning point. It earned the nickname ‘Soaring Cheetah’ due to being capable of reaching high speeds and breaking the sound barrier in a matter of seconds. ErrorLandia took interest in these jets, and had them integrated into their army. In this case, they were shared between the two powers of the Confederation and ErrorLandia, but everyone is often told false information because public sources are not the most reliable. ErrorLandia mainly used them to counter their biggest weakness: aircraft. They were seen as powerful, insanely fast interceptors that could shoot down any aircraft in seconds and speed away before HQ even knew what happened. This all changed when the first one was shot down, which led them to believe how fragile it also was. Design This fighter’s design is a return to the roots. Back then, there were no such thing as space warships; just fighters, bombers, helicopters, and the occasional drone or airship. However, the design quirks of these beauties are what sets them apart from their competitors. Their lock-on missiles are completely concealed; they can come out at a moment’s notice and be otherwise invisible from their pursuers until it’s too late. Another interesting design feature is that its auto-cannon is located at the very front. It features a recoil-eliminating barrel and can quickly spray bullets at unsuspecting targets as it is also concealed within the aircraft’s hull, giving the illusion that it is an unarmed spy plane. Usage J-36 Fighter Jets should be used as escorts for ErrorLandia’s own bombers, or for a defense against enemy bombing runs, because most aircraft can be destroyed by a swarm of these before they can even begin dropping bombs. They excel in ambushes, where commanders don’t expect resistance of any nature and so don’t bring along fighters. The fighter pilots also have a tendency to chase down whatever they don’t destroy instantly. Because of this, they can activate an emergency speed boost which allows them to reach the speeds necessary to break the sound barrier. It would be wise to use this while returning to base because it will give a better chance of avoiding enemy flak and the fact that it cannot harm AA defenses. For balancing reasons, the jet itself can only be up and about for so long because it burns through fuel quite quickly. However, this shouldn’t be too much of a problem as they can take back off quickly. Sacrificing armor for ludicrous top speeds and powerful air-to-air weapons, they are more than a match for whatever can be thrown at them. Trivia * As suggested by its name, its ancestor is the Chengdu J-20 fighter in the Chinese military. While the J-36 stays true to its original formula, the J-37 has notable deviations from it. Quotes When created * Ready to rule the skies! * Ready to soar! When selected * Yo yo! * What’s up, command? * I’m listening... * Go ahead, commander. * Rooting for your support over here! * Where’s the danger? * Ready to hunt! * I haven’t got all day! When ordered to move * In a flash! * Into the Danger Zone! * Just like the simulations! * Give me a few seconds! * I won’t even blink! * Godspeed! Activating Speed Boost * YEEEEHAAAW!! * Gotta blast! * Ludicrous Speed, GO! * Entering codes! Ordered to attack * I never liked ‘em... * Your planet couldn’t prepare you to cross MY turf! * Who do they think they are?! * Catch me if you can! * Run coward... oh wait, you can’t! * Start the party! * Let’s dance! * And here we go! In combat * Run home to mama! * Uhh.. that can’t be good... * Where’d I put the extinguisher? * Too slow! * Seize the opportunity! * That didn’t sound good! * Hippity hoppity, get off my property! Ordered to retreat * I’m sorry, what? * Playtime’s over already? * Really need to stop playing with my food... * Just one more shot? When shot down * GIBBY!! * NOT POSSIBLE! * I REGRET NOTHIIIING! Category:Aircraft Category:Empire of ErrorLandia Category:Falantan Confederation